Supreme Weapon
(スプレメ ゑあぽん, Supureme Weapon) is the Unique Skill of Hao, which he gained after exposure to Skeith, but contrary to other player negative results, he gained this unique skill., wich repalced his "one handed straight sword" skill slot. It lend Hao unlimited space in his storge, and furthermore, it connects the space of reality to the his storge, opening an "invisible gate" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. It becomes more powerful as the wealth and cuantity of the owner increases. He can also add to his collection, weapons of enemies, before he kills or defeats them. The weapons contained in his treasury become bullets upon his command. He generally readies numerous weapons at a time, either just letting their hilts stick slightly out of the gate or letting them levitate in the air behind him. Upon snapping his fingers, the seemingly infinite number of weapons can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to Hao's will, allowing him to fire without having to even touch them. Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, while it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so without knowing the abilities of the weapons can be seen as suicidal. Still, this has a disadvantage, weapons fired by this unique skill, can be weilded by any player if he/she helds a propper skill slot fror using that weapon . Furthermore, this is not all the abilites of his unique skill. Hao can wield or dual weild ANY TYPE OF WEAPONS. Either swords, spears, axes, staffs, maces, hammers, shields, scyches, halabards, scimitars, katanas, etc...Hao has mastered the use of any type of weapon. The only weapons that he cannot weild, nor add to his equipment, are those with a condition or something that blocks him to weild. The only known weapons with this ability are: Maximus Caliburn, Arondight, Conquest and Kusanagi. Weapons It is unknown how many items he has stored inside of it, but what it is known is that the unique skill already had thousends of weapons when he began using it. It is probable also that not even Hao himself knowns how many weapons are inside of it. Some of the weapons have unique skills, like Gungnir, Vajira, and Gae Derag.The strongest weapon inside of it, is Blutgang. Known Weapons *Blutgang(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Dainsleif(One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan(Katana) *Durendal(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buide(One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Derg(One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra(One/two Handed Trident) *Other unkown quantity of weapons Fill in later Trivia *The unique skill is based on Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon from the Animes Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night. *Hao usually snaps his fingers when he activates the unique skill. Category:Unique Skill